


Running in the Rain

by siriuslywinchester



Series: J-Mag [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Puddles - Freeform, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson and Kevin run home from the shops in the rain.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/124825562260/your-otp-jumping-into-puddles-after-a-rainy-day-to">THIS</a> OTP Disaster Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in the Rain

It was pouring down with rain. Jenson and Kevin stood in the doorway to their local shop watching the water drop from the roof onto the ground below and listening to the pattering of the puddles. They each held a bag of groceries, regretting their decision to run to the store instead of drive as they normally did.

"I think we're just going to have to brave it," Jenson said, knowing the British weather better than his Danish boyfriend, "It's not going to stop any time soon."

Kevin sighed, wondering why he loved the man so much that he'd agreed to train with him for the upcoming marathon. Jenson was keen to beat his past time and though Kevin wasn't running himself, he wanted to help as much as he could. Apparently running to the shops was a good way of adding to Jenson's fitness regime.

"OK then," Kevin replied, peaking his head further towards the door in hope that he'd see a bit of blue sky in the distance, "After three?"

Jenson grinned, already on his toes and ready to set the pace as they left the shop. Kevin counted down slowly, hoping the rain might magically stop as he reached three and they set out through the door.

With the carrier bags in their hands, running was a little more difficult. Kevin tried to keep his head down to stop the rain from hitting his face, but he soon realised that the other pedestrians all had their heads down and their hoods pulled up and he had to start watching where he was going.

Halfway back to their house they hit a section of road which led across some country fields, the pathway ending and forcing them to run alongside the grassy road edge. There were several large puddles ahead of them and Kevin was careful to check for oncoming traffic before running around them.

He kept his eyes focused on the road, watching Jenson's feet ahead of him which gave him just enough warning to stop and try to dodge when his boyfriend leapt into the air, landing heavily in the centre of a large puddle.

Water flew up, splashing up Jenson's lycra clad legs and tumbling back down to earth, splashing Kevin in the face. He spluttered, wiping his eyes as he stepped towards the puddle and kicked some water at Jenson. Both of them were so drenched from the rain it didn't matter that they'd been soaked, but Kevin wasn't going to let Jenson get away with it.

Jenson grinned, his eyes glittering with mischief through the drops of rain that dripped from his eyelashes. He spun around, racing through the puddle as he ran from Kevin, who reacted quickly enough to chase, catching up with the older man easily.

He tried to grab his waist, willing to wrestle Jenson to the ground if he had to, but Jenson slipped away, kicking another puddle up behind him and laughing as the water dropped over Kevin's head, causing his blonde hair to cling to his face.

Jenson ran the rest of the way up the country road, stopping on the curb that signalled the beginning of the pathway in their village. They normally stopped there, walking the rest of the way as a cool down.

Kevin could see that there was a large puddle in front of where Jenson had stopped and he made his move, running as fast as he could and jumping high in the air, tucking his legs up before slamming them down to add more force to the impact.

Jenson covered his face, laughing as muddy water showered over him.

When he uncovered his face, Kevin was gone.

He spun around, wondering if the younger man had raced ahead, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Help!" a gasping breath shouted, followed by spluttering and choking, "Help! I'm stuck."

Jenson followed the voice and found Kevin's arms waving in the air, his head bobbing at the top of the puddle. He had to force himself not to laugh. Kevin looked like a sad puppy that was stuck in the bath.

"There's a drain hole with no man cover," Kevin said, his arms waving as he tried to tread water, "I think I'm stuck."

Jenson dropped his shopping bag and sat on the curb, ignoring the puddle that rose over his waist as he reached down to grab Kevin under the armpits, pulling him until he felt the Dane come free from the hole. He lifted him right out of the water, picking him up like he would a small child and holding him close against his chest.

"Are you OK?" he asked, beginning to walk down the street with his boyfriend still in his arms.

"My hips hurt," Kevin replied sadly, "And I'm cold."

Jenson could feel Kevin shivering already and he quickened his pace, ignoring his aching muscles as he concentrated on getting his boyfriend home and warm as soon as possible.

He placed Kevin on his feet as he fumbled in his pocket to find the key to the house. As soon as the door was open, Jenson scooped Kevin into his arms again and carried him up the stairs, turning the hot tap on and running a bath whilst he stripped Kevin of his clothes and placed them in the basin.

When the bath was full he gently lowered Kevin into the water, sitting beside the bath and holding his soft hand between his own. Kevin closed his eyes, sinking into the water and letting the heat absorb into his skin, glad that he had such a caring boyfriend.

Jenson knelt up, still dressed in his soggy running gear as he stroked Kevin's hair away from his forehead and planted a kiss between his eyes.

"Feeling warmer?" he asked, stroking his thumb along Kevin's cheek and smiling when he nodded.

Kevin opened his eyes and Jenson drank in the deepness of their sea blue beauty. The Dane smiled and pushed himself out of the water, planting a delicate kiss on Jenson's lips and wrapping a wet arm around his neck as he tangled his fingers in the Brit's hair.

"I think you'd feel warmer too, if you joined me."


End file.
